Kong: Great Heathen Army
by BatOutOfHell666
Summary: Set 40 years after the events in the 1976 King Kong film. King Kong's several siblings and half-siblings emerge to take revenge for the death of their brother.
1. Prologue

The year is 1976.

King Kong has climbed to the top of the World Trade Center and is now locked in battle with helicopters. Despite the heavy bleeding gained in the battle, Kong is battling on, having managed to down at least two helicopters. However, his victory doesn't last long.

The reign of fire unleashed upon Kong eventually proves too much for the great ape, and he collapses on the roof, then rolls off and falls to his death.


	2. 40 Years Later

The year is 2016.

Forty years have passed since Kong's death in New York. Jack Prescott and Dwan have married, but Dwan is dead, having developed lung disease in the years since her encounter with Kong. Jack now lives alone, and is retired.

However, this era of peace is about to come to an end. Far out in the Pacific Ocean, disaster has struck. A ship has been sunk, and pieces of the ship show that multiple culprits were responsible. Few have survived the incident, and the ones that did survive are terrified out of their minds.


	3. Disaster At Sea

It's late at night. A rescue team has come out to pick up the survivors of the ship. Those who came to claim that their ship was sunk by large gorillas. The crew of the rescue ship initially dismisses the claim, but begins looking into the possibility. Most of the people die of injuries, leaving only a few to make it back to land.

Meanwhile, a whaling ship off the coast of Hawaii is heading out for a daily hunt when the ship is pulled underwater by an unseen force. This time, there are no survivors, and the ship has been torn in half.

Meanwhile in America, government agents are scrambling to discover what is happening in the Pacific. Some people believe it to be the result of a storm. Others believe it to be poor management of the ships. Most believe the claims of the survivors of the first ship. All agree something has to be done.


	4. The Heathen Army

The scene is San Francisco. People are living out their daily lives. Cars are driving by, dogs are barking, birds are flying around. At a beach, a child spots something in the distance. It's a mass of water moving toward the shore. Once it gets close to the shore, something, no, somethings rise from it. It's a group of exactly one-thousand giant gorillas, each exactly one-hundred feet tall. One gorilla roars out, and it and the other gorilla charge into the city and lay waste to it.

The National Guard is called in to take on the gorilla army, but are no match for it, and eventually, much of the city is in ruins. Once the gorillas destroy what little of San Francisco is left, they move onto the next city, Sacramento. Sacramento suffers the same fate as San Francisco, with little survivors. The military is left at a loss for how to deal with the gorilla army, referred to in media as "The Great Heathen Army", but the general gets an idea.


	5. Learning The Truth

The scene is a countryside in the state of Iowa. The general is at the door of the isolated home of Jack Prescott. He knocks on the door, and a young 4-year old boy answers, and the general ask for Jack, who the boy goes to get. Jack comes out, and the general tells him the situation. Jack is then brought to a military base south of Colorado, where he explains that he collected blood samples from the sight where King Kong fell after being shot on top of the World Trade Center.

He then goes on to explain that he discovered that Kong was only an adolescent when he was killed, and he had come to discover that Kong's species gets to be 100 feet tall when fully grown. A piece of flesh from one of the gorillas is then presented to Jack, who tests it's DNA, and discovers that the gorillas and Kong are related. He then gets the realization that they're Kong's siblings and half-siblings.

Jack believes that these gorillas were infants at the time Kong was taken, and says that they were likely 20-feet tall at that time. He then goes on to say that he believes these gorillas were angered when their older brother was taken from them and killed. He then goes on to say that he believes they've come to take their revenge against humanity. He and the military then formulate a plan to stop the gorillas in their tracks.


	6. The Last Stand

The gorillas have wiped out much of the Northwest and Southwest United States. Jack Prescott and the military have set up a trap in the state of Illinois for the army of gorillas. Just as the trap is completed, word comes in that the gorillas are now in the city of Chicago. The military then turns on a radio signal, and the gorillas exit what's left of the city and head in the direction of the radio signal.

Once the gorillas reach where the trap is, the military opens fire on them, only to be decimated very quickly. However, the gorillas then fall into a hole that was dug by the military, and a mist is sprayed over them. The gorillas climb out of the hole and continue attacking, but fall asleep after at least five minutes. With the gorillas now subdued, the military collects all of them and transports them to another island.

Once the gorillas wake up, they look around for the military, head out to the shore of the island and try to escape, only to find that there is an invisible electric fence keeping from escaping. The gorillas try for days on end to escape, but to no avail. With their loss, they give up and call off their quest for revenge and begin living out the rest of their days on the island. Back in America, the entire country celebrates it's victory in Washington D.C..


End file.
